Traditional protective equipment for sports or industry, such as baseball or softball, may be difficult or time-consuming to don and adjust. For example, traditional catchers' chest protectors or vests worn to cover an anterior portion of a user may have several straps wrapping around a posterior half or back of the user to hold the chest protector in place. Those straps often need to be adjustable to accommodate different users' sizes or preferences.
Existing straps for protective equipment, such as catchers' chest protectors, may include multiple points of adjustment via a number of strap adjusters, strap ladder locks, or buckles. For example, in a traditional chest protector, a single strap may affect only the snugness of a single portion of the chest protector, such as one side, the neck area, or one shoulder portion. Because traditional straps affect only a single portion of the chest protector, multiple adjustments are necessary to realize the desired snugness of the other portions and the overall snugness of the chest protector. Multiple adjustments, however, take time and often result in an uneven fit. Multiple adjustments are also difficult for some users who may not be able to properly reach the several adjustment points while wearing a chest protector or other harness.